the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Finkelstein
Doctor Finklestein is a resident of Halloween Town, the wheelchair-bound mad scientist and the "father" of Sally.He serves as the secondary antagonist of the film Nightmare Before Christmas. He is a pale-as-a-sheet mad scientist with a duckbill-like mouth and a hinged skullcap that he can open up to reveal his brain. For unknown reasons he uses a motorized wheelchair (early drawings of Finklestein depict him standing freely, and his original action figure followed this example, implying he was not always intended to be a wheelchair user). Finklestein was voiced by the late William Hickey in the film15 and by Jess Harnell in the video game spin-offs. His Japanese voice is provided by Yuji Mitsuya. Finklestein is only referred to as the 'Evil Scientist' in the credits. His true name is only mentioned in the movie when the Mayor calls him up to the front of the line for his Christmas assignment. Doctor Finklestein lives in a large science laboratory with his living ragdoll creation, Sally,16 and his hunchbacked assistant, as many mad scientists are wont to have, Igor. James Whale's Frankenstein is quoted in Finklestein's line "I made you with my own hands", which is ironic as Finklestein's body appears to be largely if not entirely artificial. Unlike Frankenstein, who takes no responsibility for his creations and disowns them almost as soon as they are completed (much like the original Dr. Frankenstein), Finklestein takes full responsibility over Sally and acts as an over-protective father, and in some ways an overbearing husband (thus explaining Sally's attempts to run away) by keeping her under lock and key under the pretext of sheltering her from the world. In addition to being an overbearing and antagonistic father figure for Sally to overcome, Finklestein also has a hand in helping Jack Skellington (of whom he seems to be very fond) with his plan to take over Christmas by bringing to life several skeletal reindeer to pull Jack's sleigh. At the end of the film, Finklestein, deciding that Sally is too much of a handful, creates a wife for himself using a portion of his own brain. vidieo games The Pumpkin King The Doctor is first mentioned when jack goes to check on him in his lab, where he finds the bat boomarang that the doctor had just invented, with a note saying this invention would win him the "ghastly gadget" award again. He is found not a moment later in the game being held hostage by a giant snake. Jack at first thinks the reptile is the doctor's new pet, but the doctor tells him otherwise and Jack quickly defeats it. Afterwards, he tells him to use the bat boomerag to save Sally, who has been abducted by Oogie. Later, when Jack returns to his lab, He tells Jack that his security system has gone haywire, and Igor is trapped inside. To help him get in, The Doctor upgrades his frog gun so it can be fiired continuously. after igor is free'd he gos back to the prefesrer and lets him back in the lab. he drerects him to the back dore to look for clues. He reappears at the end as Jack returns with Sally. Oogie's Revenge In Oogie's Revenge , when Jack longs for a more frightening Halloween, Finklestein helps him by giving him the Soul Robber, a gooey, shape-changing weapon . After Oogie Boogie's revival, Finklestein was put under Oogie's control by switching his brain to a different one, and created monsters for Oogie to control. Fortunately, Jack was able to put Finklestein's original brain back in place, breaking Finklestein from Oogie's sway. In the game spin-offs, Finklestein's name is pronounced "steen" instead of "stein". Kingdom Hearts Finklestein also appears in the Kingdom Hearts. When the Heartless appear in Halloween Town, Jack thinks of adding them to the Halloween celebrations and asks Finklestein for advice. Realizing that the Heartless need a heart, the two find the ingredients for one: pulse and emotion (terror, fear, hope, and despair). Their initial experiment fails, and Finklestein sends Jack off with Sora and the gang to retrieve two more ingredients, memory and surprise, thus completing the heart. However, the heart is stolen by Oogie Boogie. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, created from Sora's memories, Finklestein creates a potion that allows people to see their true memory. The only problem is that once he sniffed the potion, Heartless appeared. In Kingdom Hearts II, aided by Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Finklestein creates an experiment. As the Experiment has no heart, it goes on a rampage to steal gifts, in an attempt to understand the emotions behind giving and gain a heart of its own. Sadly, Sora and the gang have no choice but to destroy the Experiment. Category:Halloween Town Residents